Sapphires Are Blue
by Nelia
Summary: It’s a night neither of them will ever forget, but will they both be alive to see its outcome, or will one die under tragic circumstances? It’s a battle of will power to the very end for Jack and Sam.
1. Prologue

"Sapphires Are Blue" By §pÝrô¿®  
  
Title: Sapphires Are Blue  
  
Author: §pÝrô¿® and Nelia  
  
E-mail: traversekingdom@hotmail.com and karolien_de_Paepe@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Indication of sex.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season/Sequel Info: None I can think of. Set in Season 4 I'm thinkin'.  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.yadda yadda.I'm just borrowing it all for entertainment. No money was made, nor do I wish to make any. Wouldn't say no of course, but hey.  
  
Brief Summary: It's a night neither of them will ever forget, but will they both be alive to see its outcome, or will one die under tragic circumstances? It's a battle of will power to the very end for Jack and Sam.  
  
Author's Notes: Comments are appreciated as always. This wasn't a concoction of my own, my wonderful friend, Karolien (Nelia) thought up this one, I just wrote it for her. So any compliments of the story should really go to her. Her fantastic mind thought of this, so please keep that in mind when thinking of the storyline.  
  
DEDICATION: Now that you've read that, I must dedicate this to my good friend Karolien. ( This one is for you girl, considering the fact that you are the one who thought it up. I hope ya like it.   
  
"Sapphires Are Blue" by §pÝrô¿®  
  
For Karolien. Always your friend.  
  
# # # # #  
  
THIS STORY HAS BEEN WRITTEN BY SYPRO AND THOUGHT UP BY NELIA, PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND WHEN YOU REVIEW!!! 


	2. The Party !

# # # # #  
  
Things always start out as nothing - don't they? You know, just for fun. Nothing major. Something you know isn't supposed to happen. What you want to happen, but you know isn't supposed to. When things are supposed to be nothing - that's when they always end up being something. And this instance is no different. No different at all.right? Not since August 19.  
  
# # # # #  
  
The sapphire blue, sleek-fabric dress hung loosely off her shoulders and flowed down her slender form, resting above her ankles, leaving just enough void to reveal her matching heels. Her hand extended to a passing waiter bearing a silver tray and pilfered a bubbling champagne flute - which she raised to her lips and emptied of its' contents swiftly.  
  
The room - which most would prefer to label a palace in its' own right - was exquisitely decorated and furnished. The ceiling higher than the sun itself. Her eyes scanned the beautiful surroundings - taking in every detail of the place fully. While manoeuvring her gaze around the variable palace, the blondes' eyes were suddenly halted and rested comfortably on a particular specimen across the way.  
  
She was surprisingly presented with the view of his profile and admired unashamedly from afar. Seemingly unaware of her penetrating gaze, he continued with his conversation - sharing a brief smile with the other participant in the activity. She allowed her eyes to detail him, and gave him a few once over - and not for the usual reasons. Still apparently oblivious of the eyes fixed on him so prominently, the eyes were intent on remaining the same way for quite some time longer into the evening. With saving time to mentally undress the delectable figure. Resting her elbow on the table to her left - she acquired another flute of champagne while minding the movements of her latest innovation. It wasn't the first time she had found herself engaged in equivalent goings-on.  
  
Then in one single moment, he turned to her direction. Suddenly nervous and embarrassed to be caught staring so notably as she was, her instincts turned her around and she took and anxious sip of champagne while the feeling of his presence grew nearer.  
  
# # # # #  
  
He examined her as he approached and smiled inwardly. The site of her dressed in such formal-wear was quite an adjustment to make to the eyes with the normality of ordinary BDU's so customary. To avoid startling her he walked around the table she stood next to and approached her from the front. With a smile of gratitude and acknowledgement from her, their mouths opened simultaneously to begin conversation.  
  
"Colonel."  
  
"Major." The words jumbled together as one and half-smiles cropped up for both parties.  
  
"Sorry." The same instance repeated itself and they both laughed. Waiting for one or the other to speak first was to follow - naturally.  
  
"How are you, Colonel?" she started the discussion off.  
  
"Good thanks, and yourself?" he replied.  
  
"I'm good thank you. It's such a big place here, it's just amazing."  
  
"Yeah, well now you know why the President lives here." She smiled. "If you don't mind me commenting, you look.incredible," even he surprised himself by what he said.  
  
"Thank you sir. You look." she was delighted at his compliment, she thought only fair to return it - as she thought he looked gorgeous as ever - but was startled when he interrupted her.  
  
"Oh don't go there. I hate this old thing. Not my preferred style."  
  
"Still.you look really nice."  
  
"Yeah whatever." She was lightly offended by his lack of trust in her statement - but decided not to let it bother her. Finding a sudden surge of imperiousness - she linked their arms and caught a glimpse of his confused glance.  
  
"Dance with me Jack," she told him - rather than asking, even with the use of his name.  
  
With a smirk nagging at the corner of his lips, he nodded, and they walked to where the rest of the dancers were and did the common activity performed on dance floors - they danced. She was surprisingly dominant and placed herself nicely in his arms, pressing her head comfortably against his chest with a smile of contentment. To the calm, slow music - the pair danced further on into the evening, happy with each other's company and not excluding the fact of their close proximity to one another. After drowning several more champagnes, Sam was quite tipsy and dancing almost became a chore. She giggled and Jim Beamed her way around the dance floor, while clinging onto Jack - who was also not quite sober, but better off than Sam. As the evening progressed the fun increased as each party loosened themselves with one another. Both laughing and joking with each other, they were more comfortable together than they had ever been.  
  
# # # # # 


	3. Did We Or Didn't We ?

# # # # #  
  
After majority of the night was over, the two wobbled themselves to their cars and drove themselves amazingly to the same location. Sam's house. Reaching it with minimal difficulty, they both stumbled inside and suddenly their impulses took over and their mouths found each other. Kissing continually bruisingly, they fumbled their way into Sam's room and onto her bed.  
  
Before either of them knew it - not as though they would have noticed the time anyway - all clothes were dismembered to the floor, and love was being made. It had no explanation, and it had no excuses - excluding their drunkenness - it just happened.  
  
# # # # #  
  
When Sam woke up in the morning, her memory was a blur. She sat up quickly and tried to recall the happenings of the previous night. Searching her mind high and low for a little over ten minutes, led her to no definite conclusions. There was a party. A big one. In a big place. Her friends were there. She didn't remember seeing Daniel or Teal'c for some unknown reason, and yet she recalled so strongly the presence of her Colonel. The one she had secretly loved for so long. He was there. They had spoken. She had not a clue what about.  
  
Then suddenly her memory flashed parts of things all over the place. Out of order. All gibberish. Them dancing.and drinking.and her laughing.then driving.kissing? She shook her head. No. Surely that couldn't be right, she thought. And yet the image wouldn't leave her mind. Her and her Colonel kissing.so passionately. It couldn't be right. It just couldn't be. And then suddenly the rest of it flashed briefly by her eyes. It made no sense, and yet, she knew what it meant. They hadn't just kissed. They'd made love. Sam gasped. They couldn't have. Oh, but they could have. We *were* drunk.Sam thought.  
  
"Oh God, no,"  
  
she said aloud, running a hand through her hair nervously. Tugging on it hard and dropping her head, a wash of nausea rushed through her, and she raced to her toilet - in which she threw up in upon her arrival.  
  
# # # # #  
  
"Janet!"  
  
"Sam. Hi.oh God, you look awful," she replied as Sam came over to her. "What's up?"  
  
"Can we talk somewhere private?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course." They walked into Janet's office and Sam closed the door. Janet offered her the chair on the opposite side to hers and they both sat down.  
  
"What is it Sam?"  
  
"I think I had sex with my CO."  
  
"You *think*?"  
  
"Well.last night we went to that part for the President's birthday.and uhh.we both got drunk. And I remember we both went back to my place last night."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I remember us kissing, and sleeping together! I woke up alone this morning."  
  
"Have you spoken to Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"No. I haven't seen him."  
  
"I think you should."  
  
"But Janet.oh God."  
  
"Hey. It's ok Sam. You never know, you might be wrong."  
  
"I'm not wrong Janet! I remember. It's all blurred and mixed up.but I remember having sex with him. And I know he will too."  
  
# # # # # 


	4. We Have To Talk !

# # # # #  
  
Sam wandered around the SGC that day in a daze. It all felt strange. Her head hurt from thinking so much. Worrying. Being so paranoid. Her head was still reeling with the realisation that she had slept with her CO. How could they have been so stupid?! She thought so potently. It was like an odour in her head, that just wouldn't go away.  
  
That simple thought. Simple - hardly, she thought. Walking the corridors aimlessly for hours on end, she felt the deep desire and need to see her Colonel. To talk to him. It was her sheer desperation at the situation that caused her pointless wanderings of the corridors. In her mind, she was hoping with all her heart to see the man she yearned for so deeply, and at the same time hoping as hard as she could that she wouldn't see him and have to confront the horrifying truth. It confused the hell out of her, but her heart knew she had to see him. Had to talk to him. She wanted to curl up in his arms and to have him tell her it was ok. Everything would be fine. That he loved her, and it didn't matter what happened - whatever it was, he would be there for her no matter what. No matter how hard her heart wished - that day seemed never-ending.  
  
For all the world, Sam could have sworn she lived it over a thousand times. Each time having an alternate ending - with separate faults. After each time, she thought over what she did, and then she seemed to have another chance to rectify it - but every time another fault cropped up, making it impossible to fix the repetitive problems. With the end of the day slowly approaching, Sam was certain that she would lose her mind before it found her.  
  
# # # # #  
  
After spending several more hours traipsing her tired form around the SGC, it happened that she found the CO she almost didn't want to find. He looked as bad as her - tired eyes and pale skin. It was a sorry site, seeing the two of them together, but neither of them noticed. They had more important things on their minds.  
  
"Colonel," Sam said hesitantly when she saw him - not 100% sure if she was ready to talk to him.  
  
"Carter," he responded tiredly, seemingly unaware of her apprehension.  
  
"Could I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded and they walked together to Sam's quarters.  
  
Closing the door behind him, Jack suddenly felt the discomfort in Sam's manner, and was unnerved by the seclusion of her quarters.  
  
"Sir.I don't really know how to say this.but last night.what happened?" Sam asked after offering him a seat next to her on her bed. He declined and then felt tense by her query.  
  
"What do you mean by that specifically?" He asked, knowing the answer and questioning himself as to why he asked to begin with.  
  
"Jack, I think you know what I mean," she replied bluntly, even with the use of his name unashamedly.  
  
"You're right. Then why are you asking me?" Suddenly Sam realised that she needn't have asked him at all, she knew damn well what had happened between them, and knew that he knew too. Now she was questioning herself.  
  
"I don't really know. We.well, what I think.happened, didn't it?" She rephrased. He nodded, with an air of awareness.  
  
"Yeah," he said simply - no other words fit to say after such a question, that in truth was really not a question. There was a moment of nothingness. A time for both parties to contemplate the final truth of the matter - and that it had happened. Now they had take into account careers and what they would do about the situation. And it was just that - a situation. Neither of them was free of guilt or blame, and neither of them could walk away from what they had done without feeling some remorse or at least a thought of what had happened. It wasn't truly something to feel remorse for, but if one or the other - or worse, both - lost their jobs because of their spontaneity on that night, there would be some responsibility felt. And they had both contributed, so they both had to deal with it now. Both had to bare the consequences, and in that silence, they both needed to think about it all in perspective. It was a lot to think about in a matter of moments in silence, but it was necessary.  
  
"I'm sorry," they both chimed in the same moment. Each with a meek smile of appreciation, they turned to face one another.  
  
"Colonel, what can we do?" Sam asked - unsure. She felt him as her safety blanket. He would protect her. It was an unusual thought to have at such a time, but for some unexplainable reason it was deep in her mind at that moment.  
  
"I don't know. We don't have to say anything. Before you say anything, I know you wouldn't want to do that," he thought aloud, knowing she would disagree with being dishonest - even in knowing what would happen at being truthful.  
  
"Actually, I think that would be the best thing to do. But before you say anything.I have already told Janet." Even in his surprise, he was grateful she agreed with him. It would be the easiest way to handle it if no one knew.  
  
"Doc. Fraiser. That's ok. She wouldn't say anything.would she?"  
  
"No. We can trust her not to. I confided in her, and I know she will respect that. But."  
  
"That's good. But? But what?"  
  
"There is another thing we haven't thought about yet." Jack wasn't sure of her direction, but he had a feeling of where she might lead and instantly felt his stomach churn.  
  
"Oh?" He kept his query simple, so not to sound antagonistic.  
  
"What if." Sam couldn't go on, it hurt too much to say it. She wasn't sure if he knew what she meant or not, but if she was right in thinking he didn't, it wouldn't be an easy thing to cope with. Especially not after what he'd already been through.  
  
"It's ok, just say it."  
  
"What if.what if I'm pregnant?" It made her heart hurt to say it to him. She knew even if he had suspected that, it would be hard to hear it from her. She looked at his face through blurred vision, from her tears of anguish. His face appeared to remain neutral. There seemed no expression present. She wished he had some kind of a give away sign as to how he was feeling. He had always been one to hide his feelings. Never express anything. Bottle it all away, for no one to know. Even if he had shown an expression then and it had been bad, Sam would have been happier than knowing nothing of how he was feeling.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"I uhh.I thought of that."  
  
"Oh. And?"  
  
"I.I don't know."  
  
"God Jack, say something! I need to know what you are thinking for a change! This is so important, you have to say what you think of all this!" Sam exclaimed without thinking of how hard it must have been for him, even the thought was hard to deal with. She burst out like that on him and felt terrible the second she finished. Clapping her hand over her mouth, she wanted to cry how sorry she was.  
  
"I'm sorry ok?! I.I don't know what to say! I'm sorry for what happened.and if I could take it all back, I would! Is that what you want to hear? Well there you go, you got it! I apologise.I can't do anything else. I'm sorry!"  
  
"I didn't.I wasn't thinking when I said that.I'm sorry. I didn't meant it. I mean.I just wanted to know.Jack.I.wait. No, don't go.please, stay."  
  
"I'll see you 'round."  
  
# # # # # 


	5. I'm Leaving !

# # # # #  
  
Days went by before the pair saw one another. Daniel saw Sam moping around one day and pulled her aside from the rush of the afternoon.  
  
"Sam. I haven't seen you in a while. How did that party go? Was it."  
  
"I can't really talk now Daniel.I uhh.I'm looking for Jack so I can ask him something.maybe I'll talk to you later, ok?" Sam cut him off and shot out her words so fast he only just managed to understand her. He also managed to notice her mistaken use of his name. She had been doing it a lot lately, and wondered why.  
  
"Sure Sam.see ya." Daniel mumbled to himself as she bolted off down the corridor towards her quarters.  
  
Sighing as she closed the door behind her, Sam got out her overnight bag and began to pack everything she could fit in it. Then there was a knock at the door. She panicked and tried to push the bag under her bed, but it wouldn't fit. She called out that she would just be a minute and started to take things out of the bag in hope it would fit better. Then - without any warning - the door flew open and she quickly stood up and turned around to face her CO.  
  
"Colonel, what are you."  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"Don't bullshit me Sam. You're packing, aren't you? What are you gonna do?"  
  
"I'm leaving, ok?! You happy now?"  
  
"Leaving?! Why the hell are you doing that?"  
  
"Don't yell at me! I'm leaving because that way you have nothing to worry about. No obligations or things you have to worry about dealing with. I'm doing this because I want to, ok? I want to make things easier for both of us, and it's better for both of us this way."  
  
"Did you ever think of asking me what I think about all this?"  
  
"No, because I knew you would argue with me. I knew you wouldn't agree, so I thought I would just go. Save you the worry."  
  
"You knew I wouldn't agree, you got that part right. And I wasn't yelling at you either by the way."  
  
"See, I know you. I knew you wouldn't agree with anything I said, so I just thought I would go and that would be that. Ok?"  
  
"No, it's not damn-well ok! Look, despite what you think, I happed to care what happens to you. I know you might not be able to see that, but it's true. And if you're pregnant, I still care. Even more. Listen, I'm not the best at explaining the way I feel. I'm sorry, but if you don't believe that I care, there's nothing else I can say. I care what happens to you Sam."  
  
She stood silently, feeling so alone after being so thoughtless to his feelings. She knew he had them. Everyone did - whether or not they showed them, was beside the point. She hadn't considered what he would think. She felt guilty that she hadn't. Guilty and generally awful. Why hadn't she thought about what he thought? She asked herself several times to no avail. Standing silently, each in their own quadrant of the room, their thoughts combined made the strangest picture. One that only Picasso could decipher. Even he would have had some difficulty with its abstraction.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sam suddenly broke the silence.  
  
"What for?" Jack questioned.  
  
"I should have thought. Should have known you would care what I did. What would you say.if I told you I was pregnant?"  
  
"Is that what you're telling me, or are you asking me?"  
  
"I uhh.I'm telling you that I am."  
  
There was silence again. Tears overcame Sam again, and she sat on her bed while weeping uncontrollably. Jack watched her for a moment, before it dawned on him how important it was for him to be there for her. No matter how hard - he promised he would. Sitting next to her on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her, and she cried into his shoulder.  
  
# # # # #  
  
The tearful day was to come to an end. Again - tearful, but it was only to be expected.  
  
"Sam."  
  
"What is it?" she sniffed.  
  
"You asked what I would say. Do you still want to know?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'll always be there. Ok? I don't care what happens, to either of us. I'm always gonna be there for you. I don't give a stuff about the SGC either."  
  
Sam's eyes found their new favourite thing rising in them once more. Tears crumpled themselves up at the bottom of her eyes and began to trickle down her cheeks. She was so grateful.  
  
"Thank you," was all she could manage to say. Jack nodded knowingly.  
  
"If you want to, you can come and stay with me. I don't mind. Plenty of room. It's up to you though."  
  
Sam's mind of cluttered thoughts, squashed another problem into it. Does he love me? Does he feel the same love for me as I feel for him? In one portion of her mind, it screamed yes, of course he does. And the other part was uncertain. Does he? Or is he just doing this because he cares? Cares.he does care, but how much? And what does he care as? A friend, or more? In her confusion, her voice left her.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry. Can I.can I think about it a while? And tell you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure. See you later." She watched him go, and went back to her confusing thoughts.  
  
# # # # # 


	6. How Do You Feel About me ?

# # # # #  
  
While Sam's night was intensive contemplation time, she couldn't help her mind wandering back to that night. That night she wished she had better memories of. Especially ones that didn't involve them being drunk and then later both of them feeling guilt for its events. She couldn't help feeling bad for asking to think about his offer overnight. If she'd been paying attention when he was talking in the first place, she wouldn't have had to ask for the night to think about it. She didn't know why, but she knew that was it.  
  
When finally the morning came, she went in search of him at the base to have a chat. She needed to know what he was thinking. Everything he was thinking. About everything. Including his feelings for her. Knocking on his door when she reached his quarters, she heard a faint call, and decided that was enough notification for her to go in. Opening the door and leaving it ajar once inside, she stood staring for a moment.  
  
"Sam. Hey.I uhh, I said to wait a minute."  
  
"Oh.I.I uhh.I didn't hear you.sorry." she stammered while staring even more noticeably than moments before. "Do you.do you uhh.want me to go for a minute?" Sam asked while he completed his task of dressing.  
  
"No. It's ok. No point. What'd you come here for? Anything in particular?" Jack replied.  
  
"Oh.yes. Yeah actually I did." Sam shook her erotic thoughts from her mind, and sat down when offered a seat. "I came, because last night I got to thinking. A lot actually. I know this is probably the most horrible question to ask, but I have to. Please don't think I would ask in any other circumstances, but I was thinking about what happened and don't worry, I won't cry this time. That's for sure. I was thinking, you said you care about me.but how do you care about me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you care as a good friend, as a person I know.you know what I mean." At that moment, an airman sent by General Hammond to collect Jack for a talk about the President's Dinner Party, came up to the door to his quarters. Sam had left it ajar, and the airman could easily hear the occupants of the room discussing something. He decided to wait for a moment until they had finished, instead of interrupting them. Standing a little to the left of the door, he waited.  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean. And I think you know the answer to that."  
  
"Well, no I don't.that was why I came to ask. I needed to hear your feelings. I needed to hear you say it to me."  
  
"I love you. In every possible meaning of the word. As a person you know, as a friend, as someone.as a lover. If that's what you want, then it's what you got. What about you?" In the phrases' ending, the airman was fascinated to hear such things coming from the mouth of the CO of the most renowned SG team. With his halo above his head, he skipped off to inform the General of his gossip. The unaware residents of the room continued their conversation - of which they thought was private.  
  
"I love you. In every possible meaning of the word. As a friend, as a person you know, as a lover, as anything you want. I love you. I'm in love with you."  
  
# # # # # 


	7. The Regulations !

# # # # #  
  
The following day, Jack was sent for by General Hammond. He expected it to be something to do with the President's party - by that time it was many days before. He couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
"Close the door behind you Jack." Doing as he was told, he then came to the chair in front of Hammond's desk. "Don't sit down." Jack was confused. The General was never this abrupt with him.  
  
"What's this about sir?" he queried.  
  
"I heard something yesterday that you might be interested to know about."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. Do you know about regulations Jack?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then explain to me why you were expressing feelings for Major Carter yesterday, and I might consider not Court-Martialling you."  
  
Then there was silence. Jack didn't know what to say. He didn't know how the General could have found out, and most of all, he didn't know what he was going to say to him. He had no explanation. It was how he felt. It was how they felt.  
  
"Well?" Hammond pressured.  
  
"I don't have an explanation. It's the truth," Jack said simply.  
  
He couldn't say anything else. He wasn't going to bring Sam into the picture. He wouldn't mention her at all if possible.  
  
"Do you realise how stupid you are to get caught saying things like that?! You know what regulations are there for! You know what they say about relationships between members of the SGC.and you get caught saying things about your feelings for your second in command?! Do you realise just how irresponsible that is? You are the commanding officer for our best team.I would have thought you would know that you set an example for other commanding officers and just other officers in general. What kind of example do you think you're setting by announcing to half the base you have feelings for a fellow officer?! Not only that, but your second in command! I thought you of all people would have the sense not to be so stupid!"  
  
# # # # #  
  
Walking through the SGC corridors in search of Jack - Sam noticed Daniel up ahead of her.  
  
"Daniel!" she called to him.  
  
He stopped and turned around to find the voice that was calling him.  
  
"Daniel, here," Sam repeated as he looked around and she caught him up.  
  
"Oh hi Sam. What's up?" he asked as she stopped in front of him.  
  
"Have you seen the Colonel?"  
  
"No. He's in the General's office. Sent for him this morning."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We have that briefing in fifteen, don't we?"  
  
"Oh man! I almost forgot about that."  
  
"We might as well head up there now. Not that much time to wait."  
  
"Yeah. Ok," Sam agreed and they both set off to the briefing room.  
  
Before reaching the briefing room, they could both hear distinct yelling emitting from General Hammond's office. Only his voice. Yelling. Screaming could almost cover it. They silently went in and sat down. Looking through the glass, they could see Jack standing before Hammond, while he raised his voice so loud that the occupants of Chulak may have caught the general - no pun intended - idea of the "conversation".  
  
"What's he being yelled at for?" Daniel whispered quietly - as though it would have made any difference if he'd yelled. Sam shrugged confusedly.  
  
"I don't know. Whatever it is, it must be fairly." and it was then she realised. "Oh God no.it couldn't be," she gasped.  
  
"What?"  
  
Daniel queried. Sam shook her head in disbelief. It just couldn't be, she hoped. Teal'c walked into the conference room and also noticed the loudness of General Hammond's voice. Without a word, he sat down and listened with Sam and Daniel silently.  
  
"Your negligence in this situation is unacceptable! If I could, I would Court-Martial you right here and now. Get off this base. I don't want to see your face anymore. Get out!" Hammond yelled angrily.  
  
Sam and Daniel turned to the door and watched as Jack's form walked ashamedly out. It looked like he'd been in there for years. His expression was of nothing more than worthlessness. As he walked slowly across the room, he was unaware of his comrades sitting watching him without a sound. Unaware he was leaving under the quiet eyes of his friends. Unspoken questions thrown at him all the while.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Daniel was the first to speak. It was then that he realised they were all there. He looked up without a word.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Are you in some trouble O'Neill?"  
  
Although his friend's concern was enough to make anyone want to answer their queries, he couldn't speak. His voice ripped from him by the brutal assault of General Hammond. His feeling of worthlessness well and truly taking control. His eyes found Sam, and just looked at her. Not for long, but long enough for her to realise what had just happened, and the cause of his expression. His eyes again finding the floor interesting, he walked away from them all. Leaving the room. To leave the entire base. In the realisation of what had happened, Sam felt full guilt for ruining his career.  
  
Although he had said he didn't care about their careers - or at least his own - she still knew he didn't plan on losing it and seeing how it felt. Daniel and Teal'c shot off like two bullets in hot pursuit of Jack to find out the exact details. Unaware, of course, that Sam already knew. She stormed into Hammond's office angrily.  
  
"Major Carter, I also wanted." Sam cut him off so to yell more effectively.  
  
"Why did you yell at him like that?!" she hollered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hammond question in puzzlement.  
  
"Why did you yell at Jack like that?!"  
  
"How about you sit down and we."  
  
"No, how about I don't sit down. I don't want to. Listen, you had no right to yell at him like that! And say all those horrible things. He isn't stupid or irresponsible! If you are going to yell at anyone, is should have been both of us. If I am involved, which I am, then it's not fair to blame it all on him! And no, I don't care about all that insubordination shit, stuff it. I'll say what I want to say, and you'll listen. It was all the President's party. It was my fault. I got drunk.I mean, admittedly, we were both drunk. We did a whole heap of stuff we shouldn't have. It's my fault General. I want to take all the blame, not him. Punish me. Jack's my senior officer, and you are senior officer to him.surely you have seen what a great officer he is. He's the best, and you know it."  
  
"Someone has to take the blame Major. I found out from an unnameable source that he was doing the talking. It's only natural for me to assume him that person."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have! He's not the only one involved here. There's me too. You should have talked - or should I say, yelled - at both of us."  
  
"Well I had no idea of your involvement in this until just now."  
  
"Well, if you're not going to do anything about it, I quit. Someone has to take the blame you said, well, let it be me. I'm going. Jack can stay. Let him stay, and I'll go."  
  
"You can't leave Major. You're too valuable to the entire program. This base needs a brain, and without sounding like I'm out to praise, you are one of the best. You're too valuable."  
  
"And he's not?!" Sam yelled angrily and stormed from the General's office to pack her things and leave before anyone had the chance to notice.  
  
# # # # # 


	8. She Left !

# # # # #  
  
After Sam's bags were packed, she left her quarters to find Daniel quickly. Leaving the bags behind so not to look conspicuous, she slipped into his quarters and tapped him on the back gently. Startled - he turned around, surprised to see Sam standing behind him - nervously looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Sam. What's up?" he asked, noticing her manner.  
  
"Here," she replied, handing him a screwed up piece of paper.  
  
"What's this?" Daniel asked while unravelling it.  
  
"I'm leaving. I told Hammond. I'm going instead of Jack. It's not fair, and so I'm leaving. Jack doesn't know yet. Just, keep it if you need to get a hold of me for any reason. Don't let anyone else know. No one. Not even Jack. It's for you, and you only. I'm trusting you Daniel, please don't let me down,"  
  
Sam explained while he read the address and phone number on the paper. He nodded. When he turned around, she was gone.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Later that day, Jack went looking for Sam. Knocking on the door to her quarters, he received no answer. He was going to say goodbye to her. He knew she knew why he had to leave, and so he was only going to say a small goodbye. He was to take the fall. Or so he thought.  
  
"Daniel," he said as he walked into his quarters.  
  
"Hey Jack," he replied without turning around. The voice was one he knew well, and didn't need to check who it was.  
  
"Have you seen Sam?" Jack asked.  
  
"No,"  
  
Daniel lied convincingly for a change. He knew the stakes - he had to. The piece of scrunched up paper was still sitting next to him on his table. He grabbed it and threw it to the bin. He missed of course, but it looked as though it were rubbish, so it wasn't too much of a give away.  
  
"Oh. Ok.well, I'm going now. I uhh.I guess I won't be seeing you much."  
  
Daniel knew that Jack didn't know what Sam had done yet. She had told him he didn't. He wanted to tell him. He was going to leave the base with all his things, and then they would both be gone. It seemed like a waste of time. For him to go, and then have to come back once he found out that Sam had gone in his place.  
  
"Oh Jack,"  
  
Daniel called as he left. He stopped and turned around. Daniel faced him.  
  
"I uhh.I was supposed to tell you the General wants to see you. It uhh.it slipped my mind. Something important too I think,"  
  
He made up on the spot. It sounded much like something he would do though. Forget to tell someone something important like that. Jack shrugged.  
  
"Why bother? He made it clear where we wants me. And that's off base. So that's where I'm going. If there was anything else he wanted to tell me, he could have yelled it at me while I was in his office."  
  
"But.I think you should."  
  
"Yeah. Whatever Daniel. I should probably tell him that I'm gone anyway. See ya." Daniel sighed.  
  
"Yeah, see ya."  
  
# # # # #  
  
Jack knocked softly on the General's door.  
  
"Come," was the simple reply from inside. Upon opening the door, Hammond looked up. "Jack. Glad you're still here."  
  
"Listen General, don't worry.I just came to say that I'm going."  
  
"Sit down Jack." In puzzlement, he did as ordered.  
  
"As much as I disapprove of the news I informed you of earlier today, Major Carter has given up her career for yours. I disagreed in the decision, and that is nothing to do with you as a person nor officer."  
  
"You mean she's gone?"  
  
"I would guess that she has left by now yes."  
  
Jack got up and ran from Hammond's office and straight to Daniel's quarters.  
  
"Daniel!" he called as he burst in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's Sam?"  
  
"You asked me that before, I don't know."  
  
"You have to have seen her!"  
  
"I haven't seen her Jack,"  
  
Daniel lied. His friend sighed and left. He felt so incredible guilty in having to lie to his friend. But it was in the confidence of his other friend - and that confidence he could not break.  
  
# # # # # 


	9. Sleep Jack Sleep !

# # # # #  
  
Four months. That's how long Jack looked for Sam. He looked everywhere he could think of. Asked in stores. Showed people her picture. Even SG1 ceased going on missions. It wasn't for the reason of Jack looking for Sam though. It was them waiting for a replacement to Sam. And that in itself was a battle. Jack had no time to take any notice of their need for a replacement before they could continue missions.  
  
He cared almost not at all about going on missions. They were his last priority. His mind was a scrambled up mess. Thoughts and feelings taking most of the room. And for the left over parts, were questions. Not ones fit to be answered, but questions. Of what he did wrong. Of what he'd said. Didn't Sam believe that he loved her? Did she think he was only saying it because he wanted her to believe a lie? Didn't she want to be around him? Did she want to be as far away from him as possible and that was why she went? All those and so many more questions of the veracity of it all.  
  
He could almost scream at the unbelievable stress piling up on him. His friends could see him everyday, in the never-ending search. He never stopped. Every waking minute, he was looking somewhere new. He spent his days, and nights, doing only one thing. Every day, and every night. Not just some of them, but all of them. There wasn't a night of the week he rested. He got by with minimal sleep - if any at all. Some weeks would go by with him sleeping a mere four or five hours. For the entire week. It exhausted him to the point of near collapsing.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c insisted he sleep more. That he see Dr. Fraiser and let her make sure he was ok. He insisted that he was fine. No sleep became a routine. He grew accustomed to going without it. Coffee became his new best friend, and sleep the last on his Christmas card list. Even although his body craved it. Longed for it. Prayed for it. And yet, he could close those niggling cravings away, and think to the more important things. Finding Sam being the one and only important thing on his mind. And yet, no matter how important, it seemed impossible.  
  
Near enough to it. After all the months of search and no sleep.he was no closer to finding her than he had been the day she left.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Eventually, General Hammond found a replacement he was satisfied with. Captain Lewis, from SG3 was available. His CO - Colonel Makepeace - had suffered a broken leg on a recent mission, and the team suspended from duty until he was back up to working. Jack was ordered to rest. By everyone.  
  
Daniel, "Jack, go and see Dr. Fraiser! Get some sleep man!"  
  
Teal'c, "O'Neill, I do believe you should rest."  
  
Dr. Fraiser (once finally persuaded to see her) "Colonel, if I could, I would make you stay in the Infirmary a night. You haven't slept in so long your body is near enough to broken-down, for lack of a better word. Go and sleep. For as long as you can. A whole day, two days, three days. Just wait until you wake up, and then go to sleep again."  
  
And last but not least, General Hammond,  
  
"Jack, get to your quarters and rest. Your team is going on a mission tomorrow. I want you awake for it. Go. That's an order."  
  
# # # # # 


	10. The Fatefull Mission !

# # # # #  
  
Tomorrow came, and sleep had eluded the tired Colonel. He'd managed a mere few hours. Although he felt better for the few hours he'd had, he needed more. Upon waking up, he prepared for SG1's mission to God only knew where. He hadn't heard where. When the General spoke to him, he had probably mentioned the location, but he'd missed it.  
  
Once he was ready, he headed down to the Gate Room for embarkation. The rest of the altered SG1 were there waiting.  
  
"Good of you to join us Colonel. SG1, you have a go,"  
  
the General called through the microphone, and SG1 walked the ramp to the awaiting Event Horizon.  
  
Almost immediately after stepping through the Stargate and onto unknown terra-firma, the team were ambushed. Jumping to the nearest cover, they each collected a wound of some kind. Daniel a Zat to the leg, Teal'c the edge of a Staff blast to his hand, Captain Lewis a gun shot to his ankle, Jack a Staff blast to his abdomen. After all of them took a moment to recover from their assorted injuries, they grabbed for their weapons to retaliate.  
  
"Get down!"  
  
Jack yelled to them as the firing started growing stronger. They all followed their orders and he rose above his protective rock and fired furiously at the enemy, of which they were yet to even be introduced to.  
A few minutes later, each from their own protective place, they heard nothing but silence. All raising their heads above their rocks and from around trees, the sight was enough to shock anyone into silence. Even Daniel.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Revealing their hiding places was to no avail. The opposition were all deceased. Laying over rocks, sprawled out on the ground, was not only bodies, but the insides of them also. Blood stained the ground and anything else in its path. Three SG1 members crept, hobbled and ached out from their cover.  
  
"Are they all dead?" Captain Lewis queried.  
  
"Looks like it," Daniel mused.  
  
"Where is O'Neill?"  
  
Teal'c asked no one in particular. They all looked around.  
  
"I don't see him."  
  
"Wasn't he over here." Daniel thought aloud as he walked over to the rock he thought his friend was using as his cover. He was unfortunately right. And behind the rock, lay his friend. A sight no one would be amused by. There, in a pool of crimson, lay his friend. Bullet wounds weren't the worst of it. There was so much blood. Daniel had never seen so much. Not coming from one person alone especially. Shocked into silence momentarily, he stood staring.  
  
"Daniel Jackson?"  
  
"H.here," he stuttered. "He's here."  
  
The other two members of the team noticed the manner of their comrade. Approaching slowly and carefully, they both saw the same site Daniel did. Lewis gasped.  
  
"I uhh.I think we'd better get back to the SGC."  
  
"I concur Daniel Jackson, O'Neill requires medical attention immediately."  
  
# # # # #  
  
"General, we're receiving a signal."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's SG1."  
  
"They only just left. Open the Iris,"  
  
Hammond ordered. Moments later, the three team-members that were without blood spilling holes in their bodies walked through the event horizon.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill requires medical attention immediately,"  
  
Teal'c informed the people surrounding the gate ramp.  
  
"Get a med-team in here stat!"  
  
A few instants later, Dr. Fraiser and her team of nurses wheeling a operating gurney flocked into the Gate Room like spilling a jar of marbles. From all directions they honed in on the injured, and left with him, with Fraiser shouting commands to her other white gowned marbles.  
  
"All of you get yourselves down to the Infirmary and get looked at. We'll debrief in one hour,"  
  
the General ordered - but more as though he were concerned than as orders.  
  
After a while, each of them were checked over by Dr. Warner, and all cleared. Daniel was fine excluding a headache for a while, Teal'c to be a little sore but generally ok - thanks to junior as Jack would say - and Lewis on crutches for about a week until his ankle was fit for walking. And then came the not so nice analysis of their commanding officer. They had no news on his condition yet, although they still anticipated it. Lewis headed off to his quarters - not terribly keen on getting involved.  
  
Making himself scarce seemed the best option. While the remaining two waited, they sipped the hot brew that had become a significant part of their injured friend's routine of late. Quietly sitting and sipping at their coffee's, they each had worry imprinted in their minds. The mere sight of their friend had been bad enough - now the thoughts and possibilities of his survival were enough to make anyone go insane. Or at least break down.  
  
# # # # # 


	11. Alive But Only Just !

# # # # #  
  
Hours they waited. Hour upon hour, each would have a glance at the clock on the wall and notice that only a few minutes had gone by since the last time they had looked at the time. It seemed never-ending. Every so often, one would leave to get more coffee. That soon died. Neither of them could stomach any more of the drink. After the tenth cup in so many hours, it was more than anyone could take. And so then they waited with nothing. No coffee, no talking, no moving. It seemed one moment had frozen in time, and they were stuck in it. But not so. In a room not so far from where they waited, countless doctors worked harder than most of them had ever worked before in the desperate battle to save a man's life. And a desperate battle it was. However not entirely fruitless. After countless hours of work, the doctor Daniel and Teal'c wanted to see emerged from the room she had been in for more than half the day. Both sprung to their feet - or sprung as best he could in Teal'c's case - and fired questions.  
  
"Is he ok? What happened? Where is he?"  
  
Raising her hands for some quiet, Fraiser took a breath. It wasn't the easiest thing she had had to do. It almost qualified as one of the hardest.  
  
"Ok. I uhh.I don't want you to panic. He is alive,"  
  
and then she paused in the wake of a sigh from both parties, audible or not, then she continued,  
  
"but only just. He's in a coma. Life support. I don't know how long he'll last."  
  
# # # # #  
  
Within the confines of the ICU, was a bed. It was white, just like all the others. White sheets, white pillows, white everything. And its occupant could have passed as white along with it. His face lacking in colour - drained of life. Hospital's all contain machines of which most people have never seen nor heard - let alone taught each their purpose. This wasn't the exception of hospital rooms. More cluttered than most, the bedside tables and any other space around the bed had some kind of a machine beeping, hissing, gurgling or moving on it.  
  
Through his serene silence, the machines were louder than a nuclear explosion. If he had the ability to change things, he'd have changed Sam leaving. Not let her. The whole mission, all he'd been thinking of was her. It wasn't her fault that he'd been hurt so badly, but if his mind had been thinking about what he was doing, and his body not so tired from lack of sleep in desperate searching, things may not have gone the way they did. His friends were horrified by this new sight of their friend. Not worse than the alternative, but certainly an adjustment for the eyes. They sat next to the bed of their friend's lifeless form. No words were able to express what their feelings were. Confusion being the most of it, if words were fit to be used.  
  
But they weren't. Confusion. It surfaced again. Why had this happened? And why to him? The best officer anyone could want to know. Maybe not the best person all around, but he was the last person anyone would expect to see in a coma in a hospital bed, with a cold, insipid, lifeless face. No expression, just one of tranquillity.  
  
That was the only way one could explain a lifeless expression - tranquil. How could one say it was anything else? It wasn't one of anger, or pain, or joy. Nothing. Just tranquillity. His - although tranquil - seemed to have troubles behind it.  
  
Not completely tranquil. But close enough to make it known he was left with almost no life. This couldn't have been meant for him. Couldn't be his fate. No one could say it was. Not even close.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Daniel and Teal'c sat by the bed. Not every day and every hour, but for the most they could, they did. Was the site not enough, but for more, they knew not what it was that was going to happen to their friend. Would he survive? Would he die? Would he remain the way he was? And that wasn't the worst of it. It was not only their question; it was the doctors as well. They knew no more than Daniel or Teal'c. A tiny child would have been no more help to this comatose man, than a fully qualified doctor. No matter the education, nothing could be done.  
  
The doctors almost made a point of staying away. There was no need for them to take up valuable working time with checking up on a man that no one could help. Not even he could help. It was a battle worth leaving for the strong - but even in the wake of unimaginable strength, this war was not to be won. Not for a definite answer to it. The only defence, the strength of will power.  
  
This man, whom now lay motionless in a hospital bed, had will power beyond anyone's expectations. And yet it seemed to have no apparent difference on the situation. He was in a deep coma, and it made no difference how strong his will was, it was of no use to him. And although all of the circumstances seemed to pile up in the 'terrible things' pile, there was still a distant glimmer of hope. Not close, by any stretch of the imagination, but that little glimmer existed - and as long as it did, there was hope. The hope existed in his mind. In his heart. In his soul. It was alive.  
  
All it needed to do, was come home.  
  
# # # # #  
  
For each and every day that went by, Daniel or Teal'c - or both of them - would be sitting by the bedside of their friend. They slept by it on occasions. But much to their dismay, with every day that passed, no changes were recorder. This was their friend of many years, and countless missions. The one that had saved them both, many a time. The one they had spent their down-time with. The one they had all argued with so many times and more than half the time lost their arguments to.  
  
The one who had taught both of them many a thing. Their friend and almost their brother. He was as close to family as both of them had. Teal'c's were away on another planet. Daniel's ceased to exist any longer. And yet all the things that this one person was to them, they were all the same things for him. He knew them well. They knew him as well as anyone could know him. But there was one person in this picture that was missing. She had a big part in the situation, and she wasn't there. And as more days past, Daniel's conscience began to nag at him more and more.  
  
'Should I call Sam and tell her what's happened?'  
  
'I can't call her though, she will be angry with me, she asked me not to call her.'  
  
'But then if I don't call her, and something happens to Jack, she will be even more angry with me.'  
  
'And then maybe if I call her and she comes and talks to Jack, maybe he will wake up.Janet said he can hear us.'  
  
So many different opinions about what he should do were circling inside his head every day of the week. And then that week turned into two. And those two into three, and those three into four. And then the month, into another. And the process continued until there were months and months gone by and hope dwindling.  
  
# # # # # 


	12. Life Support !

# # # # #  
  
By the time six months had passed, in one of the hardest decisions she'd ever have to make, Janet decided that he'd been on Life Support long enough. Six months, and no change. As a doctor, the decision had to be made sooner or later - and this was one of the unfortunate cases when it was sooner, rather than the later.  
  
"What is it Dr. Fraiser? Is there a change?" Hammond questioned.  
  
"Yeah, what's going on?" Daniel chimed in. Teal'c wasn't in for asking more unnecessary questions, and so remained silent.  
  
"I called you together to let you know, I think - as a doctor - that it is best if Colonel O'Neill's life-support system is shut off," she explained bluntly. As she said it, she thought of Sam. 'I can't believe I am saying all this Sam. Please forgive me,' she thought.  
  
"Shut it off?!" Daniel hollered. "What?! You're kidding right?"  
  
Fraiser shook her head solemnly.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I'm not."  
  
"You cannot dispose of O'Neill life-support," Teal'c added logically.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, there's still hope that he'll make it, right Doc?"  
  
"I don't think there's much hope of that Dr. Jackson."  
  
"But there is some! You can't just give up on him!"  
  
"Daniel, I know how hard this must be for you to accept, believe me, it's hard for me to do and accept as well, but really, this is the best thing for all of us. And him. Medically speaking, there really isn't a snowball's chance in hell that he is going to wake up any time soon," Janet reasoned.  
  
"General," Daniel pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Dr. Jackson, but I'm afraid I have to go with Dr. Fraiser on this one. Believe me, this is one of the hardest things I've had to do. He's one of the best officers I've ever had the privilege to work with, but a medical opinion here means more. As hard as this is, ok Doctor.do what you have to do." Fraiser nodded.  
  
Walking over to the bed of their friend, she stood by the Life Support Machine. "You can all say your goodbyes. Take your time."  
  
It was in that moment that Daniel's conscience exploded with guilt.  
  
'Dammit man, CALL SAM!' was screaming inside him.  
  
'What if' this and 'But' the other confused him.but before they began, he had to call Sam and tell her what they were about to do. She deserved to know.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute.just wait. Ok?"  
  
"Hurry up Dr. Jackson."  
  
"Only a minute. Janet, can I use the phone in your office?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Daniel walked quickly into Janet office and picked up the phone. He'd memorised Sam's new phone number, in case he ever needed to use it - like now - so he wouldn't have to go find it. Dialling it in quickly, he waiting while the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Sam's voice came through the receiver to reach Daniel's ears. He hadn't heard her voice in so long it seemed. It took him a minute to find his voice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sam.It's,"  
  
"Daniel.why are you calling?"  
  
"Yeah, there something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it? What's happened? Is everything ok? Is it Jack?"  
  
"Uhh.yeah. It is. He uhh."  
  
"Oh God, what's happened? Is he ok? Please tell me he's ok."  
  
"Uhh.well.I can't tell you that Sam. I'd be lying if I did."  
  
"Oh God no. What happened?"  
  
"On a mission about six months ago,"  
  
"Six months?!"  
  
"He uhh.he got hit. More than once. He's uhh.he's in a coma Sam. Been in the Infirmary the same way for this whole six months. Janet thinks he's got no hope of recovery. Told us today that we should shut off his life support because."  
  
"I'll be right there! Don't do anything!"  
  
Sam shouted and slammed the phone down. Daniel was close to tears. Something he didn't think he'd ever experienced before from a phone call to his friend. He walked out of Janet's office and back out to his friends.  
  
"Are you finished Dr. Jackson?"  
  
Hammond asked quietly. He nodded solemnly. Without thinking a moment of the fact Sam had told him not to do anything.  
  
"Well, I'll go and let you all say your goodbyes. Take as long as you like,"  
  
Fraiser told them, and silently left them with their comatose friend. They all sat down, in full awareness of the sadness surrounding them.  
  
# # # # #  
  
No less than an hour later, the three had told him everything they needed to, and said goodbye countless times. All standing back from the bed, Janet came back to them.  
  
"Are you.?"  
  
she didn't finish the sentence. They understood what she was saying well enough, and all nodded. She repeated the process, and went to the LSS. Taking one more look at the man's life they were about to end by their own choice.the door to the Infirmary was flown open. Startled, they all turned. To see nothing but a seven months pregnant Samantha Carter. Ignoring their eyes on her, she ran to the bed of her love. The father of her baby.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
she cried and fell into the chair next to the bed. Leaning as far over the bed-side as she could, she clasped her hands around one of his and cried onto the sheets at the simple sight of him.  
  
"How could this have happened to you?"  
  
she asked. His face, so colourless. No colour at all. Insipid skin. His hands - cold and lifeless. She'd never seen him this way before. And she was scared by seeing him like it. It frightened her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to cope with losing him. Knew that she would surely wither away and die with him.  
  
And in doing so, taking the life of their baby. That couldn't happen, she decided. And it wouldn't happen. No. Lifting her eyes to look at his pale, motionless face, the tears she cried blurred her vision, which she decided was better than having a clear view of this man she loved so much in such a poor condition. Not in that moment. In that moment, she didn't want a clear view of him. It would have only saddened her more.  
  
"You cannot give up on me here Jack. You just can't. You don't know how much I've missed you over these six months. I haven't stopped thinking about you. I love you so much. You don't know how much you mean to me. This baby.this is our baby I've got in here. It's our baby. You can't leave me. Especially not now. Not when I need you the most. We need you. This baby needs you. It needs a dad.and if you.well, you're not going to let it grow up without a dad. You can't do that. I won't let you. I'm seven months pregnant Jack.I'll do anything just to know you'll wake up. Please wake up. You have to wake up. I love you."  
  
Still standing behind Sam in her emotion, were Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond and Doctor Fraiser. They spoke no words to her. None were needed. Not then. They had all accepted the situation long ago. And they all knew of the two's love. It was more than obvious for them. No Sherlock Holmes was needed to discover the simple and delicate fact that they were in love and had been for a long time. It had been well covered up on their part, but no matter how well covered up it was, it remained deadly obvious that they were truly in love.  
  
There was no more to be said about it. Their love had been going on, and would go on, for years longer. Even if one of them were to leave. By choice or otherwise. The only thing stopping the revelation of their relationship to begin with had been regulations. Now all that seemed irrelevant.  
  
# # # # # 


	13. He's Breathing !

# # # # #  
  
Pretending not to notice how long Sam cried, they all stood silently with her. Janet jumped in quickly when she gained Sam's attention.  
  
"Sam. I think you need to know what is actually going on,"  
  
she said simply. Sam nodded - opting to go without words. "Ok. Well.he was injured terribly when they brought him back. So much blood loss. One of the wounds damaged a lung. Punctured it. Badly. I know that you probably don't want to hear all this, but it's so you don't think that I'm just saying to shut off the LSS for no reason. There is this reason, and this reason only. His chance of survival.well, Sam I won't lie to you - it's slim to none. There is not much hope I'm afraid."  
  
Left only with disbelief and pain in her heart, Sam nodded.  
  
"I understand that. But I don't care. I don't give a damn how small the chance is he will make it. If there is a snowball's chance in hell that he will be ok, then I will not let you shut this machine off. Got it?"  
  
# # # # #  
  
During the few more weeks that passed following that day, Sam sat by the bed of a motionless man. He uttered no sound. He moved not at all. He appeared to be losing the last of the very little colour he had. From the simple picture itself, the situation seemed nothing but hopeless. There had been no changes over the few extra weeks he'd been given. A chance to live, and all that had been done was to throw it away. No appreciation shown. But everything is like that. When something wonderful is done, unbeknownst to the person it is done for, appreciation is not shown and then the one who did the good deed is indignant for their lack of recognition. Common as the situation is - it continues to be played in the lives of many. Some, over and over. This made the situation itself, only worse than it was to begin with. For in giving extra time to recover - and it not being used - made the pain of the ones concerned worse than ever it could want to be.  
  
Sam's heart had no strength left in it. And what left was his. Belonged to him and always would. And yet that didn't make it any better. After those extra weeks had passed, and the changes were none, the inevitable situation revived itself. It came to the time when the elusive LSS was to be switched off. And this time, it was non-negotiable. Sam couldn't lawyer herself to getting her way this time. Janet made it clearer than clear. Crystal would have looked dirty compared to how clear she made it - that this time it had to be done. It was the best for all of them. The machine was to be switched off, and that was it. Then end of a life. They were going to end a life. And a significant one too, for Sam. It was more than just a life. More than the life of a friend or relative. More than a lover. It was her other half, and not in the pro-verb sense. It was literally her other half. He had the parts of her that mattered.  
  
They belonged to him. Her heart. Her soul. Her lungs. The things that mattered - they were all his. Belonged to him. No one else held them, but him. And if this machine - this machine that was keeping the small flame of hope burning - was turned off, it would turn off Sam. Turn off her heart. Break down her lungs. Collapse her soul. There would be no more of her. She too would be turned off. The flame would be snuffed out, so neither life remained. Eyes filled with tears, she sat by the bed and prepared herself for the sadness of the ending of her lovers life.and her own. With tears trailing down her face, Janet unplugged the life-support machine from it's functioning. Sam cried out and threw her head down on the bed-side to cry. As she sniffed, she heard a beep. It repeated. And then again. Over and over. On going it went. She lifted her eyes, and turned them to her friend. Janet was busy looking over the machines, to make sure she hadn't imagine anything.  
  
"Janet?"  
  
Sam queried. Her friend turned to her - a smile, slowly creeping to her face.  
  
"He's breathing," she replied simply.  
  
"What do you mean? Wasn't he before as well?"  
  
"Not on his own. The life-support was doing it for him. It's not now. It's switched off now and he's breathing."  
  
"Does that mean.?" Sam stopped.  
  
"It means he's breathing on his own. He's alive on his own Sam."  
  
"He's ok! He's breathing! Thank you, thank you!"  
  
she cried happily and leapt from seat to hug her friend. In the moment after, Daniel and Teal'c ran into the Infirmary.  
  
"What is it? What's going on?"  
  
Daniel queried impatiently - worried for his friends.  
  
"Nothing! He's ok! He's breathing on his own Daniel!"  
  
Sam exclaimed - overjoyed. Smiles overcame their faces and Daniel hugged Sam.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Had we not assured you that O'Neill would recover?"  
  
Teal'c asked the rhetorical question she had expected to be thrown in by Daniel. He looked at his friend in astonishment as he raised his eyebrow in that oh-so-Teal'c way. The group smiled and Sam turned back to the only one between them who was unable to share in the new excitement. He still lay silently in his white, protective enclosure. She sat down in the chair beside the bed and held the hand closest to her firmly within her own. Planting a soft kiss on his cold skin, she took time to scrutinize his handsome, but oh so pale profile. Her friends watched in silence behind her.  
  
"Get through this Jack. Make it. Don't leave me now. Not after everything that we've been through. We've been through too much together for you to leave me now. You're strong - you have to stay strong. Stay with me. Stay with me Jack,"  
  
Sam whispered to him and with that, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet left them alone.  
  
# # # # # 


	14. He's Finally Awake !

# # # # #  
  
Keeping true to her previous routine, Sam stayed by Jack's bedside twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. And she did that for two weeks. If you'd asked her the amount of days exactly and the hours, she could have told you - to the minute. Although she hadn't been timing her minutes in the chair, she seemed to have an uncanny ability to know precisely how long it had been since her last break to move from the chair and visit the ladies room. And yet, for all the times she had go and share brief visits with the room, she managed to time them so that she was gone for the minimal amount of time. No matter how times she went, she went for the barest time.  
  
Stayed gone only for as long as she had to. Just to get there and come back. No longer. For all her life she felt as though she spent more time there than in the chair next to the hospital bed, but she was mistaken. Her time was well spent in that chair. Her days and nights, spent by his side. His face watched by her eyes for the time they were open. She didn't realise just how much she slept in that chair, but when the nights came - and even sometimes during in the days - sleep would find her and close her eyes, allowing her some time to dream. Dream of what could have been. What could be. What should have been. So many things that she wished for in her dreams - and yet when she awoke, it was to the same picture she saw while her eyes were open. The one of a man - the one she loved so much - laying before her within the confines of a hospital bed. White sheets surrounding his injured body - of bruises and abrasions.  
  
His eyes; always closed. His lips; unmoving and colourless. His skin; so pale. His general appearance; so depressing. Such a change from his usual outlook and expressions. Sam felt tears welling in her eyes as she thought of all the wonderful things and times they had had together. So many laughs they'd shared, and tears she'd cried. Things that had happened to them in the past - things that neither of them would or could ever forget. Times they had helped each other through hard times or saved the other's life. Not only a life, but times they had saved the world together - oblivious as the world was to their heroism. Most people hadn't and couldn't possibly go through half of the things they had, and yet that didn't seem to matter. After everything they had done together and the situations they had managed to escape death in - this one thing could be the downfall of one of them.  
  
The one Sam least expected it to happen to. If anyone got hurt on any missions, she would have most assumed it to have been Daniel. Although that may have sounded like a cutting remark on his part, Sam was sure he would have agreed he was the most likely candidate for injury out of all of them. Least of all Jack. Least. Sam's eyes threatened to make the tears fall as she thought, and crying was the last thing on her mind. Resting her head and folding her arms around it on the bed beside her, slowly she closed her eyes and sleep found her.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Many hours later, and eyes were opening. But not that of Sam's. Pain made itself known and crept into the picture to make for some difficulty in the task of slightly moving to see Sam sleeping on the side of the bed. Then another person's pair of eyes opened, and with a yawn stretched their arms above their head. Bringing her fingers to rub her eyes, she once again focused them on the occupant of the bed in front of her. To her surprise, a penetrating pair of brown eyes were looking back at her.  
  
It took her a moment to register just what was going on, but once clear in her head what she was looking at, she found her voice.  
  
"Oh.thank you,"  
  
was all the words Sam could find as she kissed his cheek softly.  
  
"What took you so long.I was so worried,"  
  
she said with a small smile. Those tears from the days before found her eyes again and trailed down her face as she smiled in delight. She couldn't help breathing heavily in her joy as she looked into the eyes she hadn't seen in so long.  
  
"Oh.I don't know what to say, I'm.I'm so, so.God, I don't know what I'm trying to say. You don't know how much I've missed you."  
  
"I'm."  
  
"Shh, just let me say some things. I'm so sorry I left you. It wasn't you that I wanted to leave. I couldn't stand you taking the blame for something that wasn't your fault. It was our fault, and the General just didn't think about it.he blamed you for everything, and all the things he said that you were, that wasn't true. You're not irresponsible or any of the other things he said. I yelled at him so much after you left. I've missed you so much since I went. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I never stopped thinking about you. And then when Daniel called me and said what happened.I would never have forgiven myself if.well, you know what I mean. I just wouldn't have been able to forgive myself for leaving you. God, I've missed you. I love you Jack. You know that right?' Caus if you don't know it, I'm telling you now, I do. I love you so much. I always have, and I always will. I'm seven months pregnant with our baby. This is our baby, and I couldn't go on without you. Not on my own. I just couldn't,"  
  
Sam explained. Words eluded the both of them for a moment, until Dr. Fraiser found her patient was awake and came over to investigate.  
  
"Well hello stranger,"  
  
she said cheerfully,  
  
"glad you decided to join us in the land of the living.you had us worried there for a while Colonel. Thought we'd lost you. Well, had to prove us wrong as usual didn't you? For once, I have to say, I'm very glad you did, and I know someone else here is just as glad - if not more - as me to see you awake. Well, I'll leave you two alone for now, but I'll be back later to check you over Colonel. See ya,"  
  
Janet smiled as she left and closed the door to her office.  
  
"She's right you know.we were all really scared there for a while,"  
  
Sam said softly.  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
His words were quiet and his voice not quite clear and a bit hoarse.  
  
"Oh, your Life Support System was going to be turned off. It actually was, but you made it through. You made it Jack.you're going to be ok. You'll get better, and you and me will take care of this baby together."  
  
"How are you Sam? Has it been hard?"  
  
"A little.but I haven't suffered with morning sickness or anything like that. And that has made it a lot easier. Would have been ten times better if you had been there to share it with me though."  
  
"I'm sorry for everything that's happened Sam. I know what you're going to say, but just hear me out. I don't really know what you've been through, I can't imagine. But I do know that if my stupidity hadn't got in my way, none of this would be happening. And for that much, I can be sorry and apologise. I feel bad for what you've gone through. I think you already know that though. How long have I been out of it? How long have you been here?"  
  
"You were apparently gone for about six months before I got here. I really don't know how long it's been though," she replied.  
  
"What month is it?" he asked.  
  
"March."  
  
"Whoa.so it's been like.seven months. It feels like yesterday."  
  
"You've been gone a long time Jack. It's been really hard."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
# # # # # 


	15. Will You Marry Me ?

# # # # #  
  
General Hammond came to visit the newly awoken patient and told him of their concern for him while he was unaware of his surroundings. Sam vowed she would help him recover, and that she did. He spent a couple more weeks within the confines of the Infirmary so the doctors could be sure of his health, and then he was released to go back home and rest for a couple more weeks. Sam went with him and moved in. After all, she hadn't given her answer to that question. And although Jack wanted to help her through the last stages of her pregnancy, he was in need of care at the same time - though he wouldn't admit it. Sam was happy to take care of him. She wanted to. She promised herself she would. She wouldn't let anything happen to him again.  
  
Nothing could. Or she would never forgive herself. Never. But looking after him, she found more of a pleasure than a chore. There was no effort in it at all. It was simple. And almost fun. They had more fun than anything else. Spending time together was something they needed, and with the jobs at hand, it was done. Spending all day for two whole weeks together, still wasn't enough time for them, but it helped. Helped them to get to know what one another was feeling all those months before. Helped them to understand one another better in general. And it was something they needed. Their time together was not wasted, and it was enjoyed by both of them.  
  
# # # # #  
  
"Come out here Sam," Jack called from outside.  
  
"What is it?" Sam asked as she came out to him.  
  
"Nothing. Just, sit down." Puzzled, she looked at him with a bemused expression and did what he said - sitting down on the chair next to him.  
  
"Beautiful sunset isn't it?" She noticed and commented. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, how come I have to come out here?" Sam queried a few minutes later.  
  
"Why, don't you want."  
  
"No, it's not that I don't want to, I'm just asking. That's all."  
  
"Ok. Well, yeah, there is a reason." Then there was a silence.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me what it is?" Sam asked.  
  
"If you marry me, I'll tell you,"  
  
Jack replied as he held out a box containing the ring. Sam gasped as he put it on her finger and looked at her. A smile leapt to her face and she hugged him. Sitting back, she looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Well?" And then Sam's mouth raced into gear.  
  
"Oh! Of course! Yes. You knew I'd say yes! I love you so much," they kissed, and Sam continued, "Oh, but when."  
  
"Can be ready next week."  
  
"Really? Oh Jack!" Sam shrieked and hugged him again.  
  
"This is amazing. And this is beautiful. When did you get it?"  
  
"The other day, when I went out," Jack explained.  
  
"But you said.I love you so much!"  
  
# # # # #  
  
Rightly being true to his word, that week all the guests were informed, and the small wedding ceremony held. By saying it was a small wedding was no understatement. General Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Cassandra, Jacob of course and Mark were invited. And that was all. No more, no less. It was all they both wanted. Something simple, yet unforgettable. And it didn't disappoint any of them. It was a happy day. There was nothing but pure joy throughout its entirety.  
  
Sam looked beautiful in her white wedding gown. And it was just the way she had always dreamed her dress would be when she got married. It was perfect. Everything she had ever dreamed her wedding would be like, and more still. Jack had planned it perfectly for her and she loved him all the more for it. They had a countless number of photos taken, and then more still.  
  
The guests enjoyed themselves just as much as Sam and Jack - but them probably more. The music played, they danced happily and the fact that one of them was pregnant and that the other had been in a coma for six months not that long before seemed to cease to exist. Neither of them even took it into recognition. They were both things that they didn't need to think about then. Not on that day. Their wedding day, of all days, was not one to think about all the terrible things that had happened in the past. Although Sam being pregnant was not a terrible thing, the fact that Jack had been in a coma for so long - six months - his life hanging in the balance, was something they didn't need to reminisce with. And they didn't. They all enjoyed the fun and happiness of the day. It felt as though it were never going to end.  
  
"Hey, how's daddy's little girl?"  
  
"Hi dad,"  
  
Sam smiled and hugged him,  
  
"how are you?" "Oh good, really good. And what about you? Do I really need to ask?" He replied.  
  
"I've been alright. Really dad, I have. Bubs hasn't been giving me any trouble. Jack's always.well, almost always been there with me. You don't have to worry about me dad. Really, everything's fine. I'm been looked after," she smiled again as arms wound around her larger than normal waist.  
  
"What ya talkin' about?"  
  
"Oh, you of course," Sam giggled. He pretended to be hurt.  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"Nothing Jack, I was just asking Sammie here how she was doing. She does nothing but praise you, don't worry," Jacob said. He smiled.  
  
"Well then that's ok," he replied. "Can I steal you away for a minute?" Sam looked at her dad and he nodded.  
  
"Of course." They walked a little way away from all the people and she looked up.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just making sure you're ok. You are, aren't you?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm fine Jack, don't worry about me. Really, I'm alright."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes! Now stop worrying and go away," Sam smiled and kissed him. "Go on."  
  
"Pushy."  
  
"Go."  
  
"Alright, alright," he said as he left back to the people. Sam smiled as he went, and then returned to her father.  
  
"What was all that about then?" Janet asked as Jack came back over to her, Cassy, Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You being a worried husband Jack?"  
  
Daniel comically staggered back and thumped his hand on his chest in a fake shock.  
  
"I don't believe it!"  
  
Cassy whacked his arm.  
  
"Don't be mean,"  
  
she instructed sternly. Teal'c looked at her in quiet surprise.  
  
"Cassy,"  
  
Janet said in that motherly controlled tone. She looked up innocently.  
  
"Yeah?" It was then that Jack made his silent exit from the group and found Sam once again.  
  
"Hey you," she smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"You seem very quiet, that's all."  
  
"Miracles never cease so they say." They laughed.  
  
"So they say."  
  
# # # # # 


	16. Another Mission !

# # # # #  
  
Following that happy day were more of them. They just seemed to multiply and run into each other, until there was a multitude of these wonderful, happy days. It was something neither of them wanted to let end. They sat around a lot and talked. Talked about life in general. Their lives. How much they would change once the baby came. Or babies - according to Jack. He insisted that there were two. And he would have it no other way. There were two babies, and that was that. Even though Janet - the doctor and expert - assured them that there was only one baby - one heartbeat - he was convinced that was wrong and that there were two babies. He refused to believe there was only one, and so he continued to choose two names when they talked about names for the babies. Sam believed the doctor's prognosis of one baby, and only decided on one name she liked for each gender.  
  
"There's two I tell you!"  
  
"Janet said there is only one heartbeat Jack, how could there possibly be two?"  
  
"I don't care what Janet said. There is two of them. Two juniors. You gotta believe me Sam, I know. There's two."  
  
"Oh," she sighed.  
  
"You're too big for there only to be one in there. I mean, look at ya!"  
  
"Oh gee, thanks."  
  
"You know what I mean. Nope, that's it. There is two of them, and that's it. Uh uh! No arguing."  
  
"Yes Jack. Ok. There are two babies. Whatever you say," Sam said sarcastically.  
  
"You've been around me way too much," Jack commented.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Before they knew it, the pair were back at work. Of course General Hammond had to make a call to the President in regard to Jack and Sam's working together, but he approved it without a thought. Sam was on minimal duties - restricted to Lab work and non-strenuous research. Jack stayed with her most of the time and watched her - while slowly going insane - do Science "stuff" and research. He found it all utterly useless and one hundred percent crazy to stress so much about some techno junk. He fell asleep "on the job" more than once.  
  
Until one day a mission presented itself for him. SG-11 were one member short due to an injury on a previous mission that had taken longer than expected to heal, so they were after a replacement for their final member. General Hammond noticed how much the boredom was getting to Jack and so offered him the position. Of course he jumped - literally - at the opportunity to get active. Of course he was reluctant to go when informed that Sam was very close to her due, and it wouldn't be much longer. The mission was set to be three days, and once hearing the new information was unwilling to leave her for that long, in case anything happened while he was gone. Sam assured him she would be fine and that he go - it was only three days after all. He was averse to the idea of leaving her when she was so close to having the baby, but she convinced him to go.  
  
"You keep those kids in there until I get back, ok?" Sam laughed.  
  
"I'll do my best, promise."  
  
"Don't worry Colonel, this is Sam's first pregnancy, and it is quite common for the first to be the longest, I'm sure you won't miss anything."  
  
"Yeah, see. You hear that? You won't miss a thing, ok? So stop worrying. No, off you go on your mission, to.wherever. You be careful now won't you? Promise me you'll come back in one piece, or else. You're only going to be gone for three days. I'll be fine. You be careful, ok? Don't do anything stupid. I love you."  
  
# # # # #  
  
"You two take good care of her ok? And if anything happens while I'm gone, you promise you'll come get me? Right?"  
  
"Yes Jack! We've been over this how many times?"  
  
"Daniel Jackson is correct O'Neill, we have assured you several times."  
  
"Yes Teal'c, I know that, but this is my wife I'm talking about here, and our babies, and I do not want to be a million something miles away on some other planet while she is about to have our babies, got it? So if anything, and I mean ANYTHING, even looks like it's going to happen, come and find me. If you don't, you will not be in one piece to."  
  
"Are you ready to ship out Colonel?"  
  
"Yah. Let's go. Remember."  
  
Jackson and Teal'c nodded and Jack left through the Stargate while not really paying any attention to his surroundings, but only what he was leaving behind. His wife and his babies. It wasn't a good feeling.  
  
# # # # # 


	17. Going Into Labour !

# # # # #  
  
Everything was going fine. The mission was simple. Nothing hard about it. Nothing strenuous. Sam could have come and not been tired by the end of it - that's how almost boring it was. Jack was walking aimlessly ahead of the group thinking about anything but the task at hand. He - of course - was thinking of nothing but Sam and the babies, and how he couldn't possibly miss anything. The thought of how this mission could possibly take three days crossed his mind more than once, but mostly he thought of his wife and unborn children. What would they look like? Which one of them? Would there be one girl and one boy? Both boys? Both girls? So many thoughts crowded his mind that his feet just walked at his normal walking speed, his eyes didn't bother to look where he was walking, just straight ahead, and his ears didn't hear any voices. Not even the ones of his current team-mates telling him - yelling - that he was about to walk right into a hole in the ground. But once he heard the voices it was too late. As he walked, his feet fell from beneath him and into a deep hole in the ground.  
  
"Shit!" he cursed. "And no one found it in them to tell me about this because.?"  
  
"We were yelling at you sir, you uhh.you didn't hear."  
  
"Well get me out!"  
  
# # # # #  
  
While back at the SGC there was relative calm - before the storm could be added subtly - it wasn't to remain so for long. Sam paced Daniel's quarters in thought of her husband and he could feel his eyes beginning to lose focus as he watched her walk back and forward.  
  
"Sam! Stop it! You're making me dizzy. He'll be back tomorrow, stop worrying so much!" he exclaimed. She stopped and looked at him - unimpressed.  
  
"Daniel." then she stopped. He thought she was kidding.  
  
"Yes, that's my name," he said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes - giving away the obvious fact he too had spent too much time around the sarcasm of their friend. Sam didn't speak as her expression changed and Daniel still assumed she was joking. "What?!" he snapped egoistically.  
  
"Daniel.I.I think the baby's coming," Sam said calmly.  
  
"Oh! Oh, umm.well.what do you want to do?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"Go to the Infirmary maybe?" she suggested with a hint of the same sarcasm Daniel had used not so long before.  
  
"Yeah! The Infirmary.of course. Let's go then." Sam watched him go and started to count.  
  
"One.two.three." Then he ran back into the room and took her arm.  
  
"Well, come on!" Sam giggled and went with him slowly.  
  
Set up in a bed but a few minutes later, Sam was in panic mode.  
  
"Where's Jack? I need him here, get him here. Someone get my husband here!"  
  
"Don't worry Sam, he'll be here. Teal'c gone to get him now. He'll be here, trust me."  
  
"I've trusted you before Daniel.I don't think I need to remind you where that landed me."  
  
"Umm.would I be terrible if I asked you to remind me?" he asked, innocent expression perfected.  
  
"I lost poker! And you made me lose chess that time. "Trust me, you want to move your king there, I can't get it there," so what do I do? I trust you of course, and what do you do? Cheat! You beat me! I knew I shouldn't have moved it there,"  
  
Sam exclaimed, indignant to the worthiness of his word. He frowned as he remembered how good Sam's memory was, especially to such trivial things as winning or losing a chess game due to one piece of advice he gave. At the time of him giving the advice he believed it would be to Sam's advantage, but unfortunately he neglected to see one distinct move for himself to perform the task of winning the game. And in that one instant of him winning, Sam's memory locked in the detail that allowed her to remember that after him giving her advice on where to move, he proceeded to win the game. This was something she was prone to doing in the event of someone proving her wrong or her proving herself right.  
  
"Ok, yeah.so you did lose, but I really didn't see that move that made me win. I didn't."  
  
"Yeah right Daniel."  
  
"It's true! I didn't see it when I told you."  
  
"So you're saying that if you had of seen it you wouldn't have told me to move there and let you win anyway?" Sam asked - eyebrow raised in a very Jack-like way. Daniel curved his mouth up in the left corner and squinted his eyes in that expression that begs forgiveness without speaking.  
  
"Knew it! See! Oh Janet!" she called suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" Fraiser asked as she came over to Sam's bedside.  
  
"I can feel things.happening."  
  
"Ok, well just stay calm, but it looks like you're going into labour."  
  
"No, I can't! Not without Jack here! Where is he Daniel? Teal'c left ages ago!"  
  
"Just be patient Sam, I'm sure he'll be here as soon as he can."  
  
# # # # # 


	18. I was Right !

# # # # #  
  
"O'Neill, why is it that you are in a hole?"  
  
"Digging for gold Teal'c, why else? Why do you think I'm in a goddamn hole?! I fell into it! Why are you here anyway? It's not Sam? Is she ok?"  
  
"Major Carter requested your presence O'Neill. She is, as you said, about to pop,"  
  
Teal'c reported, in that oh-so-Teal'c way.  
  
"You're kidding?! Get me out of this damn hole then!"  
  
Jack exclaimed and Teal'c and the others got to work digging around the hole.  
  
# # # # #  
  
"Push Sam! You have to push,"  
  
Janet hollered over Sam's screaming.  
  
"NO! I don't want to do anything without Jack here! When is he gonna be here Daniel?! It's been hours!" She cried.  
  
"I know, I'll go and ask General Hammond if I can go through and see what's happening over there, ok?" Daniel said.  
  
"No! You stay here, I don't want, oh God! I don't want someone else missing! Where the hell is Jack?!"  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry he's not here, but you're gonna have to push. One, two, three!"  
  
A wild cry echoed through the Infirmary and anyone would have thought that someone was being chopped to pieces, slowly, with a kitchen knife. Daniel blocked his ears and screamed along with her.  
  
"Where the hell are you Jack?!"  
  
"Come on Sam, just a bit more."  
  
"Oh, I can't!"  
  
"You have to! Come on, we're almost there, just a little more,"  
  
Janet coaxed. Sam cried out loudly and pushed again, screaming all the while.  
  
"Daniel, find out why the hell Jack still isn't here!"  
  
He gladly left the Infirmary for the peace and silence of the control room. Anything to get away from Sam's screaming was music to his ears. He grabbed a coffee on the way there.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Meanwhile - a million somewhat miles away from Earth - Jack was finally being released from the confines of the hole he'd been entrapped in for hours.  
  
"It's about time! Let's go!"  
  
he called to them all and they began running their way back to the Stargate.  
Once there, it was dialled quickly, the GDO code punched in and they all ran through the Event Horizon for their own planet. The one on which one of their babies was being born.  
  
"Sam, it's a girl!" Janet informed her excitedly as Sam's smile turned to a sudden frown.  
  
"Janet, why do I feel as though I need to keep pushing?"  
  
she asked. Janet checked a few things and then declared,  
  
"There's another baby."  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
Jack exclaimed as he, Daniel and Teal'c came running into the Infirmary.  
  
"Didn't I tell you Sam? I knew it! Hate to say I told you so."  
  
"Jack, shut up and get over here!" Sam interrupted.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry,"  
  
he said, going to her bedside and holding her left hand tightly while she screamed.  
  
A few hours - or a little more than just a few - later, there were two little babies in the Infirmary, being held by their two proud parents. A girl and a boy. Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond walked in and saw them all together and smiled.  
  
"Congratulations you two,"  
  
Daniel smirked. "So, come on, what are there names?"  
  
Jack and Sam looked at each other for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"This gorgeous little girl is called Charlene Janet Katherine O'Neill," Sam smiled proudly.  
  
"That's some name she's got there," Daniel quipped.  
  
"Charlie,"  
  
Jack shortened it. Janet smiled at the fact her name was included in the baby's.  
  
"And this little boy is called Jacob Daniel Teal'c George O'Neill."  
  
"Well at least they've both got good names on them,"  
  
General Hammond smiled.  
  
"Jake,"  
  
Sam shortened. They all smiled and laughed as the babies were passed around and everyone got a cuddle. Teal'c seemed overly excited about the babies and didn't seem to want to stop talking about how sweet they both were. Everyone spent the day with the two new born babies while Sam and Jack were just happy to spend time with each other. 


	19. Epilogue

Three Years Later.  
  
Years gone by, and the couple couldn't have been happier. The children were outside playing with their party guests and having an all round good time at their third birthdays. It was a small sort of party. Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Cassy and General Hammond were of course the invites. They were outside in the backyard playing with the kids and laughing. Playing games and eating cake were two of the main attractions. Sam was inside fetching the actual birthday cakes (there were many outside beforehand that were just primers) and Jack was looking for the camera.  
  
"The kids are having a good time huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Did you see Jake before? He slipped and you shoulda seen the look on his face! It was so cute!"  
  
Sam smiled as she watched Jack leave with a big grin after he'd told her about Jake's slip. She stayed inside and watched as he went out and played with their children. He smiled and laughed with them, and they smiled and laughed with him.  
  
"Sam, what you doing in here?"  
  
"Janet, hi. I'm just watching Jack playing with the kids. He's so good with them. He loves them so much. And they love him so much. They have so much fun. Look at them laughing with him. He's such a big kid. I love him so much. And to think.well, I just can't imagine all this without him. I can't live without him Janet."  
  
"Well that's ok then, 'cause you don't have to do anything without him. Now come on, let's get these cakes out to those hungry party guests out there,"  
  
Janet smiled and they took the two cakes outside and lit the three candles on top of each. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" and the kids tried to blow out the candles unsuccessfully, but with some very discrete help from Jack and Daniel or either side of them, the candles were out. Everyone clapped and then the cake was passed around to each of them on a plate and they devoured them.  
  
Sam went inside with the dirty plates and other utensils to wash them.  
  
"You forgot this Sam, Jack asked if I wouldn't mind bringing it in for him,"  
  
Janet said as she brought in the knife Sam cut the cakes with.  
  
"Oh thanks Janet, just throw it in here,"  
  
Sam said pointing to the sink full of soapy water. Janet slipped it in and looked at Sam while she watched her husband playing with their children again.  
  
"You're obsessed aren't you?"  
  
"No.well, maybe.yeah, ok. We just both love kids so much. We want to have more. Only nine months wait huh?"  
  
"Are you going to tell everyone?"  
  
"Yeah, out to now, Jack doesn't know yet."  
  
"Well come on then!"  
  
"Everyone, I have a quick announcement,"  
  
Sam said loudly so everyone heard.  
  
"What's up Sam?" Jack asked softly.  
  
"I have something to tell you all. *We* are going to have another baby."  
  
"We are?!"  
  
Jack queried in surprise. Sam turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, we are,"  
  
she said - putting her arms around him. He smiled and laughed with her while lifting her and spinning around. She laughed hysterically and when they stopped she kissed him.  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"What are going to call this one? Surely you've run out of names!"  
  
Daniel quipped. They all laughed and continued to party on into the night with more games, smiles and laughs.  
  
The End  
  
Please be sure REVIEW or send all your comments to traversekingdom@hotmail.com and Karolien_de_Paepe@hotmail.com and no flames please.  
  
~*§pÝrô¿®*~ and Nelia  
  
+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+  
  
"Carter, there are bugs on that planet. Big, huge, ugly, honkin' bugs!" Jack ~ Bane  
  
"Let's not jump to any conclusions," Giles. "I didn't jump. I took a tiny step, and there conclusions were," Buffy ~ 'Phases' +_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+ 


End file.
